Band
Band is a cooperative type of gameplay that has first been featured in Guitar Hero World Tour and has been in every Guitar Hero since. It is the successor to Cooperative game types in older games. Description ''Guitar Hero World Tour'' From Guitar Hero World Tour onwards, the games support full band play. In games before Guitar Hero 5 only traditional standard bands can be used. Traditional or standard bands are bands with one type of each instrument. Same as past Cooperative games, all aspects are shared. Highways In band play each member has a highway. The vocalist's highway is at the top, the guitarist's is on the left, the drummer's is in the middle, and the bassist's is on the right. Each member still has their own individual rock meter. This is located in the top-left corner underneath the band rock meter. The band rock meter is the average of every member's own meter. The score meter and streak meter is also shared. In Guitar Hero: Metallica, Guitar Hero: Van Halen, and Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, each player's individual rock meter is located on the left side of each highway rather than located below the band rock meter. Image:BandQuickplay-GHWT.jpg|Band with all member's on a streak. Image:Band-GHWT-starpower.jpg|A band will star power active. Image:BandQuickplay-GHM.jpg|A band member failing. Unison Bonuses When a player is on a streak their respective highway will begin to glow orange. When all members have an orange glow on their highways then the band is on a streak. In doing this the band will receive points for playing in unison. Star Power Star power is shared in one meter and when there is enough in the meter any band member can use it. If multiple band members use star power within the same time period the band multiplier will increase from x2 to x4. Guitar Hero 5 In Guitar Hero 5, Band Hero, and Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, band play can support non-standard bands. Non-standard band is a band which has at two or more of the same instrument. In addition some aspects of band play have been changed. Image:Band-GH5-standard.jpg|A standard band. Image:Band-GH5-nonstandard.jpg|A non-standard band. Star Power In the new games the star power meter isn't shared, and every player has their own individual star power meter. A new feature: star power overload also corresponds to this. If one player's meter is full and star power is earned, then the excess star power is divided equally among the others unless their meters are full as well. Example Let's hypothesize that there is a full band, and Mark, Peter, Sally, and Tom are playing. Mark is lead guitar, Peter is drums, Sally is vocals, and Tom is bass guitar. Mark is playing a Star Power Path, with a few sustains. Peter is smashing basic notes, and Sally is screaming through basic segments. They all have full star power, except Tom, who has 25% dormant Star Power. Tom is just plucking at basic notes, when '''BOOM! '''Tom's Star Power Meter is a fourth empty, and "Star Power Ready" flashes over his highway. He pauses the game and asks, "Why do I have Star Power ready? I never hit any Star Power notes!" "We all had full Star Power," Mark, Peter, and Sally said. Then Mark continued, "I hit and whammied through a few Star Power sustains. Star Power overload came into effect, and my Star Power transferred to you." "Oh," Tom said. He raised his guitar and resumed the game. Mark, Peter, and Sally noticed him, and they prepared to ignite their Star Power. Revival Another new feature to band play is Revival. In older games if one person began to fail they could cause the whole band to fail the song. This no longer happens due to revival. If player(s) fail out then a meter will appear on the screen. The meter has two sides: red and green. If the meter drops all the way to the red then the band will fail the song. If it goes all the way into the green, the failed player(s) will restart at the current point of the song. When the meter appears the rest of the band must continue to play well in order to revive the failed band member(s). If player(s) are revived they lose all star power, and start out in the yellow section of the rock meter. When multiple band members fail out it becomes harder to revive them. It also becomes harder when members repeatedly fail. With each time the revival meter shows up on the screen it will descend into the red faster. Image:BandRevival-GH5.jpg|The band revival meter. Band Moments There are also phases known as Band Moments. These appear as fiery notes, and if all are hit without mistake then the band multiplier increases. With the Band Moment active, and each player on a streak, and in star power the band multiplier increases to 11x: 4 for all members on a 4x multiplier, 4 for all members using star power, and 3 for the band moment. Image:BandMoment-GH5.jpg|A band moment sequence. Image:BandMoment-GH5-failed.jpg|A failed band moment sequence. Image:BandMoment-GH5-succeeded.jpg|A band with a succeeded band moment. Trivia *In the band tutorial in Guitar Hero World Tour, Shirley Crowley mentions that "there's no 'I' in band." Contrary to poular belief, this means that the entire band has to work together; it doesn't mean that no one instrument is more important than any other. In a real-life band, there actually IS a most important instrument, namely the drums. The reason for this is because, without a beat, which the drums provide, the entire song falls apart. See this video of a clip from an episode of Regular Show for proof. **After she says that there's no "I" in band, she then mentions that there IS a language that spells it with an "I" Category:Instruments